Stars are falling all for us
by Daina Solo
Summary: A song fic about *my* fave pairing.Artemis and Hermes are both remembering all the times they shared together, and a little bit more. it is UN-BETA'D so there may be errors. Flash-back warnings! Its mainly flashbacks Please enjoy


**A/N: Hey guys! Because you guys all loved my Arty/Hermes fic I did (if you haven't read it, check it out called Waterfalls: I care) I decided to do another one! Yah! Also since I haven't been flamed in a day (OMG Its true) I will stop putting a flame warning on my stories: D no more useless letters for you guys XD: Now Enjoy~*note it is a song fic!***

"_Stars are falling all for us"- Guardian Angel: By Red Jump Suite Apparatus _

Artemis store at the sparking stars that hung in the night sky, they were like silver glistening drops of amazing stories and Artemis could remembering them all. Not that Artemis wanted to remember them all...

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace

_Hermes watched the young goddess laugh, her face glowing in the pale moonlight._

"_You know Hera will kill us for this, right?" She said Hermes shrugged,_

"_Were immortal anyways, and she already wants to kill us. Be glad dad won't let her." He said. Artemis smiled, it was a crooked one, but it was a smile. Hermes face lit up,_

"_Let's go down to the fruit grove." He said, and watched Artemis race off. He ran slightly behind her. Seeing Artemis happy after everything that happened to her with Hera made him smile in fact it made him cry._

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

_She crouched down and let go of the bowstring, not a sound was heard as the arrow pierced the animal in front of her. Suddenly the warm autumn air was replaced by a cold shrill breeze. A chuckle caused her to look up,_

"_If you couldn't tell, your father wants you." Hermes said. Artemis sighed. She didn't look like the four hundred year old goddess she had a few years ago, which seemed like days to him, she looked older much older._

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

_Hermes flicked his eyes to the goddess across from him. Artemis blushed; she hated wearing dresses and having people stare at her. As soon as Hermes opened his mouth he cursed himself, _

"_Yo-u look, g-good Arty. Really, n-n-ice." He stuttered, and heard Eros and Aphrodite laugh at him. His sparkling cloudless eyes darkened for a moment then switched to its normal crystal blue. Artemis giggled, which surprised him,_

"_You to, for a goof ball you're a little too spiffed up." She teased right as Zeus called attention._

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

"_I hate you!" The sun god's eyes lit up fiery and ablaze with anger. Artemis gritted her teeth,_

"_What did you want-" Apollo cut her off,_

"_You're not my sister; you're not the sister I used to trust. What are you going to spill next-" Artemis, sniffed and lifted her chin up,_

"_Well if you really want me to, I'll-" Artemis's statement was cut off by the sound of Apollo's fist coming intact with her nose. The goddess ducked before Apollo could do anymore damage, but wasn't quick enough to move her feet before he tripped her. It was a child's play, tripping her but, Apollo didn't care she would heal rather fast anyway. Artemis flew backward, right as Hermes stepped out of the bushes that lead into the small garden. Hermes didn't know the girl was flying at him until he felt a sharp impact hit his chest and he held out his hands. Apollo had walked off like the jerk he was and Artemis had flown at him head first. Her head was buried in his chest and Hermes wrapped his arms around her small back._

"_Artemis?" He asked, making sure the girl was okay, even as the goddess of healing, she wasn't fully recovered from the attack. Hermes felt a small bobbing near his rib cage and knew she was alright._

"_Apollo! Come on I know you're out there." Hermes called. A few moments later Apollo appeared his hair in a curly mess and his shirt wrinkled._

"_What, my sister is making you fight her battles?" He asked. Artemis glared at him from behind Hermes._

"_No, I choose to help her, you know why? Because I'm not a stuck up, snotty, brat of a brother and care for her. That's why." Hermes walked off after that as Apollo took in what he said._

I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_Artemis sighed, she didn't understand how but she was starting to miss Hermes. He was the messenger God and therefore was gone part of the day. Today was a late day for him and he had wanted to meet by the fountains in Apollo's garden. A warm laugh made Artemis's face beam. She turned around to see, the tried messenger God hovering in front of her._

"_Hermes!" She said. He sat down,_

"_Thanks for waiting here. I was wondering… a midnight swim?" he asked. Artemis rolled her eyes,_

"_Three," She started,_

"_Two," Hermes said,_

"_One!" The both said as they ran off into the undergrowth. At the waterfalls,_

_Artemis stood on the far edge, she was a great swimmer and was used to the deep end. Hermes on the other hand wasn't as good in water so he stayed to the middle._

"_Artemis, are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean a jump like that…" Hermes said. Artemis was getting ready to jump from the far edge off into the waterfall itself. Artemis sighed,_

"_Boys," she muttered, Hermes crossed his arms,_

"_I'm a man! See I'm a man, not a boy!" He said, Artemis merely laughed. She posited herself and suddenly flew off the side of the ledge and into the deep depths of the waterfall. Hermes turned his head as he heard the sharp splash as Artemis reached her destination. Hermes ducked under the crystal waters to see if he could find his friend. Since like almost all Gods Hermes had excellent hearing and sight, he could see the mass of auburn/brown hair that was Artemis. She was lying there head first underwater. She drifted farther down and that's when Hermes realized. Artemis wasn't swimming at all, she was drowning. Hermes, started swimming to her then realized that he couldn't swim well. Still Hermes pushed farther and farther until he found her. He reached his arms out and caught her, soon they both popped up out of the water._

"_Artemis!" Hermes cried as he set her on the dock. He could feel her coming around but she was still shocked. Her silvery forest colored eyes flickered, then opened._

"_H-Her-m-e-s-s-s." She sputtered. Hermes smiled, knowing his friend was safe._

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing

_They sat on the edge of the dock watching the sunset. Artemis smiled,_

"_I gotta go, be back soon." She said and left. Hermes nodded okay as she left. He watched the sunset in the ripples in the water. Soon the moon was reflected in the waters, and he saw Artemis smiling as she pulled up the blue moon. In a little while she was back at his side. Fireflies suddenly popped out of their hiding spots and attacked the two. Artemis giggled in the warm summer air. Soon as the fireflies settled down, the waves became higher. Hermes saw goosebumps on the goddess' shoulders. He scooted closer to her, as unnoticeably as he could._

And stars are falling all for us

_Hermes kicked off the ground and got ready to fly,_

"_Hermes!" Artemis cried as he lifted off the ground and shot into the sky. Artemis sighed,_

"_There's a shower tonight. Be safe." She murmured to herself. Hermes was already high off into the dark night sky. Artemis smiled; soon the sky was alight with the blaze of meteors. _

_Hermes swerved left and right and chunks of rock pelted him. He could have sworn he heard Artemis's laugh in the back of his head. Artemis store at the sky that was burning up with silvery light._

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

_Hermes laughed as he watched Apollo perform on stage. He was singing a ridiculous song. Hermes turned next to him as he heard teeth chattering. _

"_You alright, Artemis? I thought you were used to the winter?" He asked as Artemis moved a little closer, thinking he didn't see._

"_No, not really. Demeter really hates it this year because its Persephone's 1700 birthday this year." She said. Hermes let her move a little closer and then he put and arm around her. Artemis glared at his arm as if it were some demon and she was analyzing how to kill it. Hermes jerked his arm away. She laughed._

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

"_No! Don't you dare speak to me ever again. It's my life, not yours!" Hermes heard Artemis shout. Hermes looked around a few trees until he came to the beach where he saw Artemis sitting with some mortal. The mortal was dead and there were silver tear drops streaking Artemis's face as she looked up._

"_Arty?" Hermes said using the childhood nickname Artemis once used. She had stopped using the nickname upon her 1700 birthday. Artemis glared at him. Hermes backed away slowly, afraid of angering the goddess. _

"_What?" She asked in one of the iciest tones Hermes had heard escape her mouth._

"_You alright?" he asked. Artemis shook her head no. Hermes knew what had happened it looked obvious, Artemis had fallen in love with a mortal man and was afraid to admit it to him and Artemis killed him, or the way Artemis was speaking before her came Apollo killed him._

"_You loved him?" He asked, and cringed as the look Artemis gave him must have frozen Hades, down wherever he was as well._

"_No… Not really. I-I just need time alone Hermes." She said. Hermes sighed. But it was best for him to go. Hermes started walking away and when he was far away enough from Artemis he started kicking up rocks along the path. _

_Artemis turned her eyes around and store at Hermes as he left. There was always something up with him around me, she thought._

Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

"_W-wait, Hermes I really have no clue how to say this but-" Hermes smiled; he knew exactly what the goddess was going to say. And instead of having her awkwardly explain it he decided just to show it. Hermes leaned in and kissed her. It was one of those sweet butterfly kisses that is the result of your first kiss. Artemis felt purely blissful and ignored the entire, 'I hate men and will never fall in love.' Aspect of her and gave into the little part that stilled loved men and was a sweet and shy little girl. Thunder boomed and Hermes pulled back. Artemis blushed; her father had to be watching. A storm churned in the sky and Artemis couldn't help but running inside the palace. Hermes watched her, knowing she enjoyed every forbidden minute._

Hermes smiled as he remembered all those times with the goddess. He was walking in the halls and suddenly found himself on the ground, forest and silver lined eyes glowing at him. Her face beamed as he picked her up, because neither of them would ever forget those nights spent together.

**A/N: I don't own the song: You're Guardian Angel by red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Though I must say I listened to the song about 4 times while typing this story. I mainly listened to Meteor Shower and Tip of the Iceberg by Owl city (even though I hate Vanilla Twilight and Fireflies.) and I did skip one verse because it was the chorus which I had already done. Also these are Hermes and Artemis's flashbacks because they are remembering what brought them together, you guys wanted it! R&R please and tell me was it too gushy or not gushy enough. Or need work on this just don't flame, just explain some times I need to work on some things you liked and if you want me to do more or go onto another pairing I have in mind.. : 3 oh and if you want me to do another song fic. And if so what song?**

**I don't own: Song or Arty and Hermes… The Greeks do…**

RedFluffyBanana is BETA-ing this story and therefore this is the un-BETA'd version: please no flaming.


End file.
